


Stay

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning after a one night stand"<br/>Aris wakes up to find he's in a bed that's definitely not his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The first thing Aris noticed when he woke up was that he was on the wrong side of the bed, his right leg hanging over the edge where it would usually be his left; he figured he must have rolled over in his sleep to the other side. He reached over the other side of the bed to try and turn the lamp on but his hand hit something, or rather _someone_ , that wouldn’t normally be there.

He quickly sat up and looked over at the other person in his bed but frowned as he looked round the room, he was definitely not in his apartment. The man lying on the bed next to him was still fast asleep, his arms crossed under his pillow, his face turned away from him. As Aris had sat up, he’d pulled the duvet along with him, so now it was hung low on the other man’s back, displaying the freckles that dotted his back.

He smiled as the events from the previous day came back to him, he’d had a _lot_ of fun, no wonder he’d slept until – he turned to look at the small table near his side of the bed, on it stood an alarm clock – 11:00. _Shit_ , he thought to himself, pushing back the duvet and climbing out the guy’s bed. He’d never stayed over this long before, he was usually out of the house long before the other person had woken up.

He spotted some of his clothes in the corner of the room from where they’d been thrown across the floor; he grabbed his boxers from the pile and pulled them on. Aris jumped when he heard movement from behind him, he turned round to look back over at the bed.

The guy was awake now, having turned his head towards Aris, probably having been woken from him getting off the bed. He was blinking sleepily up at him, the green of his eyes being reflecting by the sunlight coming in through the window where part of the curtains had been pulled back. His dark hair was spiked up at the side from where he’d slept on it and the sunlight was making the freckles across his cheeks stand out against his pale skin.

Aris found himself fighting off a blush at the way he was watching him. A small smile spread across the guys face, he moved so that he was laying on his side, facing him.

“You sure you don’t want to come back to bed?” The guy asked, his voice sounded gravelly as he spoke. Aris found himself wanting to say yes, but he couldn’t even remember the guy’s name. “Gally.”

Aris frowned. “Sorry, what?” The guy smiled at him and this time Aris could feel the heat rise on his cheeks as he started to blush.

“My name, it’s Gally.” The guy – Gally – answered. “It’s okay, I can’t remember yours either.”

“I’m Aris.”

“Aris.” Gally repeated, his eyes roaming over Aris’ chest before flicking back up to his eyes, a small smirk on his face. “So, are you really going to leave, or are you going to come back to bed?” Aris took the few steps towards the bed and climbed back in, laying down next to Gally. His arm wrapped around Aris’ waist, pulling him back against his chest. Aris smiled at the movement, closing his eyes as his head hit the soft pillows. He could feel Gally’s warm breath against the back of his neck as he spoke.

“I’m glad you decided to stay.” As he drifted back off to sleep, Aris couldn’t help hoping that maybe Gally could become something more than just the night, that maybe he could become something more permanent.

“Yeah,” He replied, his voice no more than a whisper. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely punkassaris  
> Also poster on tumblr at newtttheglue  
> All comments welcome!


End file.
